No Other You: Time Confused
by DannyGirl12
Summary: Mia's forced from her home by a decree for all unwed women 18-25 to come to the Castle. When chosen by the King to be married, she finds a hidden corridor that takes her to a different dimension. Humans are extinct and elves & demons rule the land. She assumes the identity of a deceased Elve & meets Sesshomaru but a rising evil threatens Mia's world & everything she holds dear...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters from the Manga. I only own Mia and her family as well as future characters not associated with Inuyasha.**

His eyes flickered nervously between the other man and the tunnel he was in. It was very dark and this was his first mission.

He had gone through a lot of training to get where he was now. He was surprised when they first approached him. Of all the others in his unit, he was one of the lowest rank. Though he tried very hard in every field they tested him in, he couldn't seem to get on top. It was frustrating considering how much he put his heart into it all. He remembered his confusion when they first walked towards him. It was very dark when they arrived and they were wearing their armor and helmets. There were three of them and when he saw the color sash around their waists, he knew immediately who these men were.

He immediately went down on one knee, heart racing. Anytime you saw one with a black sash with red tips, you automatically knew they were of the highest rank, the closest to the King. They were literally in the inner circle, the Kings' left hand. It was the highest honor to meet with these Officers. He did all he could not to drop to their feet and worship them.

"Is this him?" One of them asked. He winced without meaning to. The man's voice was cold and sharp, and he an involuntary chill shot through his spine.

"Yes. His name is Harvir Galandril. He's been in the program for about 3 months." Harvir recognized that voice. It was his commanding officer.

"Stand up soldier," the man with the chilling voice commanded. Harvir immediately stood, standing at attention. He did the best he could to keep a straight face and give his full attention. Though he couldn't see the man's eyes, Harvir felt he was being dissected. After a moment of silence, he spoke again saying, "We have something important we'd like to discuss with you. Can we meet inside your quarters privately? We don't want anyone to know we are here."

"Yes sir!" He moved promptly to his tent and held open the flap for them to follow through. After they entered, He swiftly entered himself and closed behind him. They were all still standing. After they ordered him to sit, he couldn't help but feel really intimidated as they all seemingly towered over him. He suspected he knew what they were doing. They wanted him to know that he was inferior to them, and it worked. He felt very small.

"We have an important mission of the utmost secret. You have been chosen to assist us. Before we continue, we must ask: are you willing to join us? And if so, can we count on your absolute discretion?"

Harvir could feel his hands getting clammy. A top secret mission? And why him? Before he could ask this question, they continued, "In order to maintain the secrecy of this mission, we can't have those in the higher ranks involved in case something goes wrong. We can't have anyone knowing what we are doing. We have looked through the reports and have heard of your dedication and loyalty to the service and to our Majesty. We trust that you will prove effective and dedicate everything, even your own life in the services of our King."

This rocked Harvir to the core. Though partly offended that they acknowledged his low rank and incompetence, he was also flattered that they would think so highly of him. And this mission was for the King? What even greater honor! Despite his reservations, he immediately knew what his answer would be.

"Yes. You can count on me to help you and keep absolute silence." He declared proudly. They peered at him intently.

"You do understand that if you speak any word of this in any context, that it will ensure your immediate execution?" Harvir's throat felt thick but he nodded promptly. His heart was pounding hard now with anticipation.

When they told him the details of the mission, he still remembered how confused he was but he knew that it was important for the King and he would do whatever it took, even given his life for it. He was told that they were to leave first thing before the sun rose to avoid eyes watching. This would be the highest honor he could bestow upon his family. He couldn't wait to see their faces when he returned.

But now that he was here in this bleak, dark place, he began to feel nervous and have some doubts. He had heard all about the stories of war and the glory that came with it, but no one ever warned how bloody it could get. The chaos during the battles, the sounds of dying men, the body parts lying around and the deafening clangs of swords and other weapons clashing over and over again. Even the silence after the battle. The cold, still silence of the dead. No one warned him of the fear and adrenaline that pumps through the body. Suddenly, war was not so glorious after all.

They had ambushed the men guarding this tunnel. He was told that the men guarding this tunnel were of the Old race and guarding something very precious. Not sure what they meant with the Old Race, he figured they were of a lesser people, not evolved like he and others.

Though they easily overpowered the guards, no one except those that planned this mission anticipated the magical protection surrounding the tunnel. The unlucky souls that ran towards the tunnel were immediately incinerated in a blazing blue fire that took the shape of a fierce dragon. Our sorcerer came forward and was able to get rid of the magical spells, but Harvir couldn't help but feel paranoid every time he took a step, afraid that something would spear him. Afraid that he would die a slow painful death. Though he was glad he wasn't dead, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the others. They were just regular soldiers, peasants or such who were drafted into the army. Times were hard these days and the King was always in need of men to fight. Still, as long as he was alive, he would forget those men and move forward. There was no way he could live if he didn't.

After they reached a certain point in the tunnel, Harvir was ordered by the man, whose name he still didn't know, who first came to enlist him in the mission to wait. Not sure what they were waiting for, he stayed put, restless. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and get back to his unit. This place was giving him a really bad feeling. Of course, the one standing next to him was unfazed. The man was made of steel it seemed.

Then he heard the screaming. The high pitched, terrified screaming. Eventually they turned into horrible moans and pleas and then that cold silence that came after death. The hairs on his neck raised. He was terrified.

"What was that," he cried, forgetting to act like a seasoned soldier.

"Probably the guards being finished off," his superior stated, seeming unconcerned. Harvir wasn't sure. They had killed a lot of those guards, and it sounded like a large group of men were being killed off. Yet not wanting to seem weak and scared, he said nothing more. Surely the others were okay? Nothing had gotten to them and ate them? No wild demons? He supposed that if the rest of the men were truly in danger, his Superior would go out and help them, and since he was standing there stoically, he figured he should relax. The others were okay.

A few minutes later, he heard the clanks of chain mail and boots echoing through the tunnel. He turned towards the sound, doing his best not to look scared. What he saw however was nothing he could have prepared for.

It was none other than his King and others of the inner circle. He immediately fell to his knees and bowed low.

"Your majesty," both him and the man next to him echoed.

"Arise," the King responded. His voice was smoothe and low, and Harvir immediately arose. The first thing that stood out to him was the eyes. They were red, and the way the King was looking at Harvir was almost akin to being devoured. Before this strange thought could take root, the King nodded his head. "You have done well Captain Harvir and Senior Lieutenant Kageromaru. Let's continue, shall we?" And before anyone could reply, he moved forward and Harvir moved to the side to make room.

Without further hesitation, he followed after his King and the others, excitement coursing through him. He was finally able to see for himself why they worked so hard to get into this place and the secrecy they had to maintain. Even more, why this mission was so important that the King himself would come.

They entered into a wide cavernous room. Right in the middle was what looked like a cage, except it was made of bars of shifting light rather than metal. This was definitely magic containing the object inside. Harvir figured the Sorcerer would do his job and take it down but to his surprise, the King himself walked up to it and stuck his hand into the cage bars. The lights warped and crackled as if it were electricity. The King's hand turned red and it looked as if the cage were warping around it. Not sure what was happening, Harvir tried to look closer to get a better look. Before he could figure out how the King was getting his hand into the bar unscathed, the King grabbed onto the object inside and took it out. It was a pale blue orb, connected to a chain that one would wear around their neck.

 _What a strange object,_ He thought. Why would the King want a plain necklace like that? It didn't seem that special. What he didn't see was the victorious look in the King's face, the manic gleam that shone in his red eyes.

"Leave, except for Captain Harvir," He ordered sharply, and everyone made their way out of the dark cavernous room except for Harvir, who was feeling extremely nervous. Why did his King want to be alone with him? The King walked up to him slowly, studying him. "I've heard good things about you Captain."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Harvir replied, trying to sound humble yet grateful.

"I also heard how dedicated you were to this mission and your contributions in making this a great success..." Harvir wasn't sure what to do with all this praise. He began to imagine metals and all sorts of riches and honor the King would bestow upon him for his great service. He couldn't wait to see the jealous looks of his older brother, who was always much better in everything than he ever was. "Especially since you weren't told the real reason why you had to come," continued the King. Yes, Harvir thought that was rather true. He tried not to ask too many questions.

"I like that you just obeyed and did what you had to do." The King held up the orb to his eyes. It was gleaming, and Harvir thought he noticed fog shifting inside. It was mesmerizing. "Do you know what this is?" The King asked him.

"No, your majesty."

"This," he said, pulling the orb to his own face, "Is a real treasure. Without it, I could never fulfill my plans, of a greater future. My empire." The King's voice, though still soothing, began to have an elevated excitement. But it wasn't a happy excitement that one had out of joy, but of a manic one. Harvir frowned. He wasn't sure where his King was going with all of this.

"I am happy that you have what you need to fulfill your plans," Harvir responded carefully, not wanting to convey anything. The King then looked him straight in the eyes.

"Are you?" It was chilling. Harvir had a hard time getting a breath in.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Then, do you promise to swear loyalty to me and to give your life for my cause," He asked. Too calmly.

"Of course, your majesty."

"Your family is very influential, and I am aware that not all of them support my decisions." Harvir felt alarmed before looking away from that penetrating stare. They were walking on very thin ground right now.

"I am aware of some of my family's shortcomings though in no way do I oppose thee, your Majesty," He responded, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. He heard a soft chuckle and looked up quickly. He didn't like the smile gracing the King's features. His eyes were cold as he stared at Harvir.

"Do you really?"

"Of-Of course," Harvir stammered. He was losing composure.

"I believe you, you know. But unfortunately, not all of your family do, and without them, I can't move forward with my grand vision of the future." The King's voice was hard now, making Harvir sweat.

"I am sure they will come around, your Majesty," he replied a little too hastily.

"Hmm... I really doubt that..." Sweat was falling now from his forehead as Harvir looked at the King.

"Your Majesty-"

"This pains me to say it, but I regret what must happen next," The King said, and before Harvir could say anything else, the King's body began to contort and twist. Harvir's face twisted with horror as he pulled out his sword to protect himself. This wasn't a man! This was a monster! But before he could do anything, a tentacle from behind the King shot forward and speared Harvir right through the middle of his chest. Harvir tried to scream but only a gurgle came out. The tentacle had pierced one of his lungs and it was filling with blood. As he choked and coughed, blood spurted out of his mouth.

All Harvir could manage were horrible gurgling sounds. It was then he realized what he had heard earlier. The terrified screams and the moans and pleas that had came out of the tunnel. And with terror, he knew he was going to die and there was nothing he could do to save himself. If all those men, including the King's own men, were killed off there was no hope for him.

As the tentacle drew him closer to the King's body, Harvir saw the King's chest open wide. _He was being devoured alive!_ That was his last thought before his world went black, and all that was left was the squishing, sloshing sounds echoing throughout the chamber.


	2. Chapter 1: The Decree

**Chapter 1: The Decree**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters from the Manga. I only own Mia and her family as well as future characters not associated with Inuyasha.**

The smell of fresh wood and the scraping sounds in the background made Mia want to take a nap. All her life, she would camp out next to her father in the shop. She enjoyed watching his expert fingers sand down the wood and carve intricate designs. She felt like he was the most talented artist in the world. At times, she would often tell him that. He would often smile and tell her that someday, she would also follow in his footsteps. As times got harder and the economy suffered, the family found that selling furniture and doing exchanges with rich families and other towns abroad was more financially stable than just making tables and selling them. Not that he wasn't extremely gifted. At times, few people from prestige families would drop by and buy his work, but he mostly dealt in the merchant business. Still, when hours were slow towards the end of the day, he'd pull out all of his tools and get to work. The business was booming nicely and for the past two years, her Pa found he had more time at night after managing shipments and orders. It was a way for him to de-stress from the day and relax. Mia understood. She found the same satisfaction in carpentering as he did.

"Come over here and help me," her Pa suggested. Mia gave a lazy smile.

"Sure thing Pa." She got up from her comfortable position and sashayed her way towards him. Though she pretended at times to dislike working in the shop with him, she really enjoyed it. Since her Pa taught her when she was young, she always treasured these times with him. They both worked on the piece for several minutes before her ma called out from the house.

"It's time for dinner!" Both Mia and her Pa placed what they had down on a nearby table and wiped their foreheads with the back of the wrist. They both walked back to the house and rinsed their hands in a bucket of water sitting on the porch. As they dried their hands on a towel hanging on the stair railings before entering the dining room, Mia watched her ma walk towards them.

Her ma came from a rich family up north. She was the only child and was promised an inheritance and everything when she was older, but when she was barely eighteen years old, she met her future husband. He was just starting to sell his work and was very poor at the time. Though they were two very different people, they fell in love. They eloped and started their life together. She of course was disinherited from her parents and about nine months later, Mia was born. Though Mia loved their story when she was younger, over time she began to feel exasperated every time her ma talked about it. Usually after she told it, she would tell Mia that when she was of age to marry, she should go and start her own family.

Growing up, her mom would often try to teach her the proper etiquette of a lady, such as sewing, reading and playing an instrument. She took after her pa more and often resented her ma for this. The only thing she really picked up was reading. Her ma felt it was very important for her to be educated and to read. A lot of Mia's friends and neighbors never learned to read, and her Ma wanted her to be articulate and well respected.

Despite the years that followed their whirlwind romance, they were still very much in love. Though Mia didn't want to marry at the moment or start her own family, she was always jealous of their relationship. She had a strong crush on a handsome young man once when she was fourteen but things turned sour and since then, she hasn't found anyone that has caught her eye. She knew that eventually she would find that perfect guy and have that perfect loving relationship that her parents had, but right now, she didn't see it in the near future.

"Mia, Abe. Welcome home. Oh, by the way, can you go upstairs Mia and get your brother? I've called several times and he still won't come down. He's probably reading again." Mia nodded and made her way upstairs. Unlike her, her brother embraced their mother's teachings. He wasn't a huge fan of getting his hands dirty and having calloused hands like Mia and her Pa did. He was very talented with the Piano and has recently been employed at a high-end Diner nearby at only sixteen years old. The local girls absolutely adored him. Mia took more after her father in looks, with his light brown hair and warm hazel brown eyes. On the other hand, Aaron looked like Ma. He had her straight black hair and striking green eyes, and with his gruff attitude, the girls just flocked to him.

Mia knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked on the door again, and this time she heard a muffled hello. She turned the handle and stepped through. Just like she suspected, he was reading his book.

"What do you want," he asked without looking up. Mia rolled her eyes. He could be such a punk.

"It's time for dinner." He sighed heavily before placing his bookmark in the book before placing it on the night stand next to his bed. He sat up and walked towards her. He was a good two feet taller than her. She ran on the short side.

"You going to move out of the way?" She moved to let him through. There were times she wanted to smack him over the head like old times, but lately she had a hard time reaching his head. He was no longer the short little shrimp that he used to be.

The smell of chicken and roast potatoes wafted heavily from the table, making Mia's mouth water. With eager enthusiasm, she sat down and after saying their blessing for the food, they all dug in and laughed and talked until they were pleasantly full and sleepy. As they cleared up the table and made their way upstairs to bed, Mia couldn't help but feel amazingly happy. Her life was perfect and she couldn't imagine anything disrupting it.

 **By order of the King, all single maidens ages eighteen to twenty-five are to report to the palace within a fortnight. You are not required to bring much except the bare essentials or anything of worth to you. Any who do not comply with this decree will be subjected to punishment given by the King himself. Any further information is not available. All families will be allowed to maintain contact with those in the Castle, but visits are postponed until further notice.**

 **-King Edward Bryant III**

The Decree was placed on every wooden post and billboard available in the Town. It wasn't long before it spread like wildfire. Reactions were mixed. Some were excited, seeing this as an opportunity to meet royalty and even marry into the royal family. Some were outraged or concerned, wondering what the King wanted to do with so many unmarried women. All knew the King was single and this new interest in young single maidens was a big shock. Ever since the King was rumored to be deathly ill before he took the throne, not many people ever saw him since he was in his room most of his life. By the time he took the throne, no one was allowed to see his face. Eventually a lot of rumors circled around this. The most popular being that the illness that almost took his life scarred his face so badly that those who see it are never seen again.

Mia wasn't too concerned about the rumors, for she knew they were just rumors. What she was concerned about was that this would change everything. Her perfect life was going to be shattered, for today happened to be her 18th birthday.

When she got home, instead of a happy cheer and scurrying to celebrate her coming of age, she was faced with two very concerned parents. Her pa was visibly very anxious. Her mom on the other hand looked...

"Mia, are you okay," her Pa exclaimed, reaching out for her. Mia patiently endured his mother henning. She was in shock herself.

"I don't know Pa," Mia responded honestly. Meanwhile her Ma held her hand out to grab Mia's.

"Mia... after we pack your things, we need to make sure that you remember all the proper etiquette of a Lady and test your reading abilities and your piano skills-"

"Ma!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Her Ma's face flushed with color.

"I'm only doing this for you," she said, trying to save face. Mia knew she had good intentions but Mia had no intentions of impressing the King or anyone of nobility.

"I know Ma," she said. "I just don't have any plans of marrying or-"

"What do you think of me, to assume that I'm doing this to only marry you off to royalty?" Her ma exhaled, looking hurt. "You don't know what it's like to live in that kind of world, with royalty and nobility. I just want to make sure you are safe and protected from ridicule and shame!" Mia felt really guilty and reached out to hug her mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." Scared. Both of them were understanding and all they did was just stand there and worry about the future.

After she packed, which didn't take long since the Decree stated to only take what was necessary or valuable, she decided to bring the locket containing the pictures of her family inside, a few of her finest dresses, and her favorite book. Overall, it wasn't much. Later, her Pa came by the room and handed her a small wooden horse. A token to have next to her before she sleeps at night where ever she sleeps. With the first tears since the Decree, she hugged her Pa tightly. Of all of them, she would miss him the most.

They came for her the following morning, two men in uniform. She thought it was quite unnecessary since she had nowhere to run to, but she followed them without resistance. She had already said her goodbyes and turned to see her family standing at the doorway, all watching her leave. She had said goodbye to her brother before they came and he gave her his favorite bookmark. Touching considering it was him, she gave him a big hug and kiss, which for the first time he didn't resist.

She turned around one more time to look at them. They were still there. She choked back tears before turning away. She didn't look back again.

In the wagon, there were already several other local girls that she knew around the area. Some of them looked scared, others emotionless. Either way, they were all in the same boat now heading in the same direction: the unknown.

They stopped at a few others houses and then they were off towards the Castle.

The trip itself was surprisingly tedious. Mia had only ever been to the Castle once, and even then, she had only seen it from afar. When she was a child, she thought it looked magical and imagined herself as a Princess madly in love with the Prince and living happily ever after.

That was a long time ago and now, the three day trip there was turning into a month long journey. Some of the girls were used to more comforts and complained a lot and wanted breaks. Mia was not above some discomforts and bumps, so it frustrated her that some of the girls made a big fuss about the little things.

Apparently, their escorts did too cause after the first few hours, they announced sharply that they were only allowed five bathroom breaks a day. Though it greatly minimized the breaks they took, it didn't stop the complaining. Mia wanted to rip some hairs out by the end of the day. When they settled down to sleep for the night, she heard some of them crying. A lot of her frustration during the day drained almost instantly. She realized that these girls were just scared and even made fusses to postpone arriving at the Castle. Even though she never traveled alone before, she could understand their homesickness. Though she would never admit it, she was really homesick too.

They were woken up early and had a cold breakfast before proceeding towards the Castle again. The murmurings were quieter this time. It was starting to hit everyone where they were going. Some of their fears were superficial due to fears of a King who could banish them for just seeing his face. Some of them had sweethearts at home, and some, like Mia, just didn't have plans for marriage anytime soon.

It was overall very quiet for most of the journey and Mia couldn't help but want to hit her head against the wooden side of the cart. It was unbelievably the most boring trip she ever had. If her family were here, they would be laughing up a storm and making all sorts of jokes. This silence made her want to scream.

She could have sung with relief when they stopped for the night. She literally bounced out of the cart. It was another silent meal before they all retired to bed. As Mia laid on the ground, drifting into sleep, she was roused awake by one of the other girls whispering her name.

"Mia?" Mia immediately stirred and rolled over to the other side. She barely made out the face of the girl next to her in the pale moonlight except for the reflection in the girls' eyes, and she was able to make out who it was: It was Elle, one of the girls in love with her brother.

"Oh hey, Elle. You doing okay?" She realized as soon as she said it what a stupid question that was. But Elle didn't seem to notice nor care how silly the question was.

"Oh, not feelin' so good... Do you think we will ever come back 'om?" she asked, sounding vulnerable.

"Um, I don't know Elle. I mean, there's gonna be a lot of us I'm sure. I don't know what the King could want with so many of us... But stay strong and true to yourself, and no matter what happens, everything will be alright." That was what her father always said to her when she was struggling. She hoped it could comfort Elle as well. Elle didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Thank you," she whispered so softly, Mia almost didn't hear her.

"You're welcome," Mia replied softly in return. Maybe, just maybe, she made a friend. This thought distracted her from the pain that shot through her heart every time she thought of her family.

The long awaited destination finally arrived. It was very long and frustrating, but Mia couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw the white spires from the distance. Despite their exchange the previous night, Elle didn't say another word to her since, causing Mia to fall into bored misery again.

As they got closer, Mia couldn't help but feel mesmerized. The Castle was so massive, it made her feel like an ant. It was high up on the hill with large stone walls to surround the Castle. The white granite seemed to sparkle and shine. She couldn't help imagining herself wandering the halls as Queen of the Castle as she did as a little girl. As quickly as that came, it left. Mortified by the thought of being married and being Queen quickly dispelled any magic the Castle may have put upon her. The reality of the situation was not possible to ignore, and with apprehension that she hadn't allowed herself to feel during the trip came to her in that instant.

What she hadn't noticed was the forty-foot wide river that was between them and the outer walls. The only way to cross was through a pretty narrow bridge leading to the gate. As they approached, the guards opened it up for them on the other side. There was some shouting but overall, they had no problems getting through.

As the guards inside talked with their escorts to make sure that they were indeed who they said they were, she couldn't help but look around the outer courtyard. There was still another wall within the Castle, but it was obvious that this was where most of the defense lay. If the enemy were ever able to make it across the river and overrun the first wall, they would need to overrun the second one to get completely inside to the castle. This could allow the armies to regroup and attack to defend the castle. Mia thought it was pretty smart though she wasn't sure what they would do if they had allowed the first wall to be overrun. Wait for reinforcements? Well, she never said she was a battle strategist, and she hoped to stay that way.

It seemed like everything was in order, because the guards nodded at their escorts and they moved forward towards the inner wall. This time they got through with no stops. As they entered in, Mia saw a group of women waiting for them. In the front stood one woman alone. She looked pretty stern and it was obvious by her attire and posture that she was someone important.

As they all stepped out, Mia being one of the first, the woman in the front walked closer to them, the rest of the women following after. She stopped two feet in front of them. Her eyes were a strong blue and her hair was black yet one could see she was aging due to gray streaks from her temples. Still, she was very beautiful and would have been more if she didn't look so serious and hard. She perused them all and they could tell she didn't like what she saw due to the frown and then the slight curl of her lips.

"My name is Madam Ava. I am in charge of getting you girls placed in your chambers and suitable and ready to meet the King. But I must warn you. I am not a patient woman and I have no tolerance for silliness or foolish drama. You will do exactly as I say and go exactly where I send you. This is not a playground but the King's home and I expect you girls to treat it as such. Is that understood?" She asked curtly, her tone leaving no room for argument or debate.

"Yes ma'm," the Girls replied in unison, all effectively intimidated. She narrowed her eyes.

"It is _Madam Ava."_

 _"_ Yes Madam Ava!"

Mia knew this was going to be long and hard and for the first time in her life, she was grateful that her mother forced her to learn etiquette and how to act like a proper lady. She was going to need all the help she could get, she thought forlornly as she fingered the locket around her neck.


	3. Chapter 2: Chosen

**Chapter 2: Chosen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters from the Manga. I only own Mia and her family as well as future characters not associated with Inuyasha.**

"Take slower strides and straighten your back!" Mia grunted as she straightened her back further than she thought was possible and made an attempt to walk slower. She thought she was already doing well but Madam Ava had the amazing gift to notice every single detail and then yell at you for any mistakes. It had already been three days and she was absolutely exhausted. The next time she saw her ma, she was gonna give her the biggest hug and apologize for ever having given her a hard time.

"Stop making that face and smile. A lady always has a smile on her face!" Madam Ava barked. Goodness Glory! If Mia kept smiling at the rate she was going, her muscles would freeze in that position and she'd never be able to make another expression again. "You look like a lunatic baring your teeth like that," she continued, her tone dry. Mia's big fake smile twitched and she couldn't help gritting her teeth in anger. Her back was hurting and she could feel the tell-tale signs of a headache coming on. And it was only mid-morning.

Madam Ava tsked before striding up to Mia. She tipped her face higher, pushed her shoulders back and told her to relax her arms and not walk like a tin soldier. 'You are too stiff,' she'd say before she shook her head and went to check on the other girls.

Due to the massive amount of females that came to the castle, they had to narrow down the ones they wanted. Apparently, the king had very specific tastes? He only wanted the ones with brown hair, or a light brown. That eliminated about a third of them, some having black or blonde hair. There were some who were so desperate they tried to color their own hair. It usually ended in a catastrophe, with them either frying their hair or it resulting in strange colors.

Madam Ava didn't show much mercy to these girls and seemed to find their efforts rather pathetic and dishonest. Mia thought so too, though she figured it was too rude to say out loud. The next requirement was also a rather odd one too, and one that Mia didn't quite appreciate.

The King didn't like tall girls, or girls who were above a certain height? _What?_ Yes. Believe it or not, that was another preference.

So they ended up measuring everyone. Of course, Mia thought with chagrin, she passed the test with flying colors. They took one look at her and dismissed her immediately, causing her to flush with embarrassment as she walked away from the line, ignoring looks of daggers from girls as she passed.

She knew she had always been on the petite side but because of this, she began to have wild ideas that the King was specifically looking for traits in her! But of course, that was ridiculous. She had never met the man, and in any normal circumstances, she would've most likely never crossed paths with him to begin with.

Plus, hasn't he been sick all his life? How in the world could he develop such particular and picky tastes in a woman? It was absolutely baffling to her.

All of these requirements of course took time, as it took two days to sift through all the girls and get rid of the ones that didn't meet the Kings standards.

The third day however was probably the most bizarre one of all of them. All the girls were required to have either brown or green eyes, and clean teeth.

At this point, our numbers had dwindled exponentially. To give a more accurate portrayal of numbers, there was about seven hundred of them when they came in. The first day, a third of them were sent home almost immediately. The second day, about one hundred and fifty of them went home. And by the third day, ninety were further disqualified. Mia, of course, passed all of them. So now on average, there were about two hundred and forty of them left. It was still a lot but not nearly as overwhelming as it was when they all first arrived. There was barely enough room for them all, but they managed to squeeze them all in the old dining hall.

That was all in the span of three days. Now it was the fourth morning and they had scheduled everyone during four different times of the day to be more effective in training. They couldn't possibly watch us all and train them all at once. Mia had morning shift with around sixty other girls. They were woken at 7, given breakfast and then from 8-10 AM, they were being trained and prepped.

It was getting close to ten and Mia had never been more relieved in her life to be done with something. It was incredibly stressful and with her personality, she didn't know how much longer she could have taken the criticism and the nit picking. The one thing she couldn't understand was that there were real women in nobility who lived that way. How could one live such a suffocating life? How could one subject themselves to such an emotionally choking environment?

For the first time in Mia's life, she finally understood why her Ma fell in love with her Pa. Pa was everything her Ma must have wanted or never had. With all those rules and restrictions, especially having to be perfect as a woman, never making a mistake and never showing your true feelings... Wow. She was never more proud of her Ma. For the first time, she could finally understand her Ma and feel closer to her.

Once Madam Ava called time and told them to be prepared to resume the following morning, Mia swore to herself that no matter what, no matter who she met, she would never changer herself and stay true to what she believed in.

No matter what.

It was still. Despite the few that turned in their sleep and the snoring, it was overall very quiet. Not in a noise free way, but quiet. Like the Castle had gone still, as if time had stopped.

Mia couldn't understand why she was still here. She wasn't sure how much longer they had to stay here and endure this torturous training.

The quiet stillness of the Castle was also making her anxious. After a few fitful turns in her makeshift bed, she knew it was a battle already lost. Madam Ava had ordered them all to stay in their sleeping areas for she had threatened them if they broke any rules. Though Mia prided herself on being obedient and a rule abiding individual, she knew that if she didn't leave _right now,_ she would go bat crazy.

Making her decision, she slipped out under the thin quilt and slowly pulled on her socks. She didn't want anyone to hear her footsteps in case guards will strolling the castle. Maybe Madam Ava was supervising the halls for any mischief. It was something Mia could see her doing.

As she padded away softly and quietly, she couldn't help the rush of excitement that went through her body. Breaking the rules? Who knew how scary yet satisfying it could be? For the first time, she began to feel in control since coming to this place, and she loved it.

There was a door from where they slept leading to the kitchens. She turned the handle and gently pushed. It fortunately turned without any sound. She gave one last cursory glance behind her shoulder to see if anyone was watching before stepping through.

It was strange to see the kitchen so quiet and dark. Her limited experience with the Kitchen were that it was loud and hectic, what with all the servants and cooks running around to get things done. Their work load had also increased exponentially due to all of the women living at the Castle. Mia felt sorry to them. If she were them, she was pretty sure she'd resent them all for making her life harder.

Slipping through to the other end of the room, she tested the door again and found, to her immense satisfaction, that it was just as quiet as the last one. It looked like this was going to be a much easier task than she had originally anticipated. She felt like one of those heroes she read in her books where they go on a crazy adventure and are constantly taking risks to fulfill their quest.

And her quest was to make it outside and explore the grounds without getting caught! Shouldn't be too hard, right?

When she stepped out into the back courtyard, she couldn't help but feel so alive. The moon was especially pretty that night, and there was just enough light for her to see where she was going. This was going to make exploring so much easier.

As she moved forward, she remembered that due to the size of the Castle and the grounds, she could very easily become lost. She looked around her to see if she could find anything to mark the area. She saw a rose bush not too far from her and hastily moved towards it. Being careful not to prick her fingers on the thorns, she snapped off a rose and placed it on the step. Stepping back, she realized that though it wasn't the most reliable way of getting her back to the old dining hall, it was the best she could do.

She looked around once more to better understand and memorize the layout. Deciding to turn right and see where it leads her, she moved forward carefully especially around corners. She didn't want to risk walking into a night sentinel. So far, she hadn't run into anyone and couldn't believe her luck. There had to be more night sentinels around yet she hadn't seen a single one. As she explored a few yards more, she noticed a beautiful archway in between a stone wall. The wall was covered in vines, almost giving off the allusion of a maze.

Her curiosity sparked, she debated whether to go inside or not. Despite every nerve in her body screaming for her to get back into the safety and security of her own bed, she stepped through the archway. It was absolutely mesmerizing. There were flowers of every kind, the grass was soft and perfectly trim, and marble statues decorated the interior.

She walked around in awe, lightly brushing her fingers against the flowers and bushes. The stone walkway led to all sorts of trails. Feeling more confident, she moved forward boldly into a path that seemed to lead off into another path. It was the right choice for the whole path was arched over for several yards by a canopy of vines and leaves. The moonlight would peek through the openings and cracks.

Mia's breath quickened as she walked faster. She had a sudden wild impulse to run as fast as she could. _You know what, who cares!_ And so she did!

She felt as if she were flying down the stone path, her hair whipping behind her and her nightgown billowing like crazy around her legs! She could hear the soft thud of her feet hitting the ground over and over again.

As she reached the end of the tunnel, she was heaving. She hadn't run like that since she was sixteen, but every muscle screamed at her. Her heart was beating fast and she felt so completely alive! So free! She wasn't at the Castle being held prisoner against her will!

She was home again, in the fields close to the house! She was her own person and answered to no one but her own! She was completely free!

"What are you doing out here?"

Mia's heart lurched to her throat and she literally jumped. She turned so fast she lost her balance. As she regained it she saw a man standing there, watching her. As she looked at his robes and attire, she immediately recognized who it was. It was the King himself!

Oh, now she'd done it! Her pa always did tell her that she would get into trouble if she weren't careful and now look at her! She was alone. Outside. In the Gardens. With the King.

She immediately threw herself to the ground and prostrated herself before him.

"Your-your majesty! I wasn't expecting to find you here!" There was a deep silence following her small outburst.

"Here? This is my personal Garden. No one is allowed here except for me." Mia's throat closed and she couldn't get any articulate words out.

"Well, _cough_ , I uh-" She tried to clear her throat. "I was just- _cough_ \- getting some fresh air. I honestly didn't know this was your personal Gardens! Please forgive me and, er, pardon me this once!" She waited, terrified out of her wits. She should have stopped when she felt her inhibitions earlier, but feeling brave and devilish, she ignored her instincts and moved forward anyways. At this point, she'd be lucky to avoid a beating or something. After much silence, Mia dared a glance in the King's direction.

He was still standing there, watching her.

"What is your name?"

"Mia Cambren..."

"Mia..." his tone was thoughtful rather than reproachful. He didn't seem upset and so Mia dared a glance up at him. So the rumors were true to a certain extent.

His face was covered by a black veil of some sorts. He had the headpiece of the King, like a gold band that twisted like a snake in the front. But his hair was... an unusual color. He spoke then before she could further ponder on his hair, his next question throwing her into a loop.

"You aren't scared to look up into my face?"

"Oh," she startled, shifting her eyes to his chest instead. "I... am not sure how to answer that to be honest... but if I have offended thee-"

"What do you mean?" His tone was curious, and she couldn't help but find his voice alluring in some way.

"Well..." she didn't want to tell him the rumors that went around about his face, in case it made him angry or got those she cared about in trouble.

"Speak your mind open and freely. I promise that you shall not be punished in any way..."

She still hesitated before obeying. It was better to answer than to gain the wrath of the King for her insubordination

"There were rumors concerning you and your illness."

"What rumors?" His voice had a hint of irony in it now, and Mia quickly thought of a tactful way to respond.

"The people are prone to fear what they don't know or understand. Though it is foolish, they come to assumptions to explain things around them."

"For a country girl, you are quite eloquent in your speech." He was slightly mocking Mia now and she could feel herself flushing in response. "Yet you have not answered my question."

"Your Majesty, the people don't understand why you cover your face and assume it is due to the scarring resulting from your illness before you assumed the throne." It was the best she could say without expressing the fear that accompanied the rumor of him taking people captive.

"Scarring... Do you believe that?"

"Oh, no. I have never once believed that," Mia stammered, though speaking from the heart. She had always been skeptical of baseless rumors.

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me to save face?"

"I wouldn't lie to you. My Pa always taught me, that to lie is to be lying to yourself and if you can't be honest with yourself then how can you truly be honest with the ones you love."

The silence that followed lasted for several minutes. Mia, who was still kneeling on the ground, was shifting uncomfortably from the prolonged silence, from the discomfort her knees and the cramps that were beginning to start.

"Is there someone that you love?" Mia blinked and couldn't help but look up at the King again. She couldn't read his face so she didn't know how to react to his question. Was it a test?

"To be honest, I do not have someone..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Stand up," he ordered suddenly, and Mia felt a rush of gratitude as she straightened up. She tried very hard not to wince and express the pain the muscle contractions had occurred while she was kneeling on the ground. When he made sure she was more comfortable, he continued, "Why is that?"

"Well... I just haven't found the right person I suppose." This topic was making her more and more uneasy. Why was he asking her so many personal questions?

After another pregnant silence, he took a step closer. "Why do you say that?" Mia almost took a step back but stopped herself just in time. He was acting so strange.

"I mean, I had a crush on someone when I was fourteen but since then, I've been focusing more on helping my Pa with his business and such... I just haven't had enough time to look around to fall in love or something." Mia could feel his eyes burning into hers. She couldn't pinpoint how she knew except that she did.

"So you don't know..." his tone was almost incredulous and full of another emotion she didn't understand.

"I don't..." She frowned and shook her head in confusion, not sure how to react to his response. "I'm sorry, if I offended you for any reason." He didn't respond immediately.

"It is late," was all he said before he moved past her. Mia felt as if she were frozen to the spot. _What had just happened?_ "You are dismissed," He said so quietly she almost didn't hear him. When she finally turned around, he was already gone.

"Time to wake up!" Madam Ava yelled as she walked past the sleeping forms of all the girls. With a lot of groans and yawns, everyone began to stir. Mia was still sleeping when Madam Ava got to her.

"Get up!" She barked so loud it startled Mia awake. Mia was momentarily disoriented. "Did you not get enough sleep?" Madam Ava asked suspiciously. Mia immediately sat up and rubbed her eyes quickly before standing to her feet.

"I did, Madam Ava." She gave Mia one last long look before moving on. Mia gave a small sigh of relief. It had been really late by the time she came to bed. After her surprise night talk with the King, she took some time to collect her wits before making her way back. She barely avoided getting caught by a night sentinel when she made it back to the door. Plus, she had to take into account being able to find her way back. Though the rose assisted in helping her to know which door would get her back into the castle, she almost didn't spot it in the dark. By the time she did make it back to bed, she was absolutely drained and exhausted. She also had no idea what would happen after her bewildering chat with the King. She hoped he'd either forget about it or that things would just dropped off on its own. She didn't want another one on one conversation with him again.

After breakfast, they went through their usual routines. For the first hour, they went through proper walking and proper speech. The second hour though, they began to teach them how to eat as nobility did. This, Mia did really well. Her Ma was strict with her about how to eat like a proper lady, starting with the silverware on the outside going in, sipping instead of slurping soup. All those little nuances. This was the first time that Madam Ava didn't yell at Mia and in fact was rather impressed by her knowledge with proper eating and table side manners.

When the schedule ended and Mia went for lunch, she felt that so far everything was going smoothly. Everything was normal so far, or as normal is it could get and for the first time since she had arrived, she began to feel relaxed.

Her peace was short lived however when Madam Ava came into the Dining hall where the servants and all the other women ate. She cleared her throat loudly, and slowly the noise trickled away into silence, every eye fixed on her with interest.

"There has been an Order from the King. Tonight at seven after supper, all women are to prepare to meet the King in the Throne Room. He has an announcement to make, and all of you are expected to wear your best dresses and show proper etiquette." She didn't seem pleased when she said this and Mia didn't have to wonder why. They had all been here for only a few days, and they didn't start formal training until yesterday. None of them were fully prepared, yet while everyone panicked and worried about what clothes they were going to wear and how nice they would look for the King, Mia had completely different concerns.

Her first feeling was pure, absolute panic. When Madam Ava made her announcement, she felt like her heart had stopped pumping. She couldn't seem to breathe and her chest tightened painfully. She knew deep inside that this announcement wasn't just a coincidence or a random decision of the King. She knew this had something to do with her conversation with him. The timing was just too perfect. He _had_ shown a particular interest in her and though she trusted she wouldn't be punished since he promised her immunity for her words, she wasn't entirely comforted. There could only be one reason why he would call everyone so soon together. To make an announcement? What other announcement could he possibly make except for a verdict: that he had chosen his bride?

 _No,_ she thought sharply, scolding herself. _Don't get carried away Mia Cambren! There is no way he would want you for wife! How could one conversation lead to that kind of life changing decision? You are just being paranoid!_ With that, she was able to calm herself down and breathe normal again. Yes. That was right. She was just putting fanciful ideas into her head that were ludicrous and outlandish. That could never happen to her.

The hour before Dinner started, all the women were talking and running around and finding the nicest dresses they could find. Some traded and shared their things. Mia went through her own and felt a little intimidated by her 'more than lacking' dresses. She had some pretty ones but nothing nearly suitable to wear in the presence of a King, though she had to relent to the fact that she was wearing her night gown when she accidentally ran into him. She couldn't help but blush as she realized how she must have looked to the King. It was inappropriate for an unmarried woman to see a man in only her nightgown, much less the King of the entire country.

As she conflicted over which one to wear, she figured she'd choose her favorite one. It was a soft yellow color, with short ruffled flowy sleeves, a sweetheart neckline with a sash to tie around her waist. The dress flowed to her mid calves and had white laces on the bottom. Overall, it was a pretty summer dress and one she often wore at Village Dances. Her Pa always told her she looked especially grown up whenever she wore it.

When she slipped it on, she made sure her locket was fastened securely around her neck before attempting to comb out her hair. She found a hair ribbon and figured she could tie hers up in a simple high ponytail. When she looked at herself through the reflection of the windows, she felt she looked decent enough. It was after all, the best she could do.

The dinner went by pretty fast. Everyone was nervous and either didn't eat or hurriedly ate everything they had. There wasn't much conversation and the few that did come up drifted away awkwardly into another silence. When Madam Ava announced that it was time to freshen up and go to the Throne Room, everyone literally shot out of their seats and quickly walked out the doors up into the Grand Hall. Madam Ava could be heard yelling at them to walk slower and straighten their backs.

Every step made Mia's nerves more taunt and strung out. She couldn't help the dread building in the pit of her stomach. She began wishing she hadn't eaten, for she was starting to feel nauseas. _It has nothing to do with you. It has nothing to do with you,_ she kept repeating in her head.

Eventually they stopped outside the large red oak doors. They were very beautiful and she couldn't help admiring them before they opened them up to allow them in.

All of them tried very hard to remember what they were taught and appear as graceful and elegant as possible.

If the situation weren't so stressful for her, Mia would have laughed at what she saw. The other women were so focused that some of them looked quite scary as they went through. She attempted a smile but quickly gave up. She suspected that Madam Ava was right when she described her smile: a lunatic. Though maybe she should smile like that if she faces the king. Maybe if she scared him, he would find her less interesting and think she was crazy.

Madam Ava formed them into single file lines and separated them into two groups, one on each side of the room. It took a while but eventually everyone made it inside and they closed the oak doors behind them. As they stood there waiting for the King to enter, Mia finally allowed herself to look around and couldn't help the breath caught in her throat.

It was exquisite! The floors were smooth and made of marble and it looked like in the middle between the pillars were of a gold brown color. There were multiple pillars on each side, and as she looked up into the ceiling, the archways were furnished with gold with intricate designs. There were multiple chandeliers all lit up, causing a warm bright glow to grace the room. The tall massive windows on each side were at least seventy feet tall? She couldn't imagine how full of light the room was during the day, especially when the sun was highest in the sky. She suspected they had the throne room facing the East. She would love to be here during a sun set or sunrise.

As she tilted her head forward to look down the hall towards the throne itself, she couldn't help but notice the long walk one would have to take to approach the King, and she of course was one of those closest to the door. And though she couldn't see all the details of the throne itself, it looked large and decorated, with gold furnishings as well as other possible metals of some sorts.

She also had a wild impulse to start singing, for she knew the acoustics would be outstanding in this room, with the arches ceilings and massive size of the room itself. She started to giggle before stopping herself. She was starting to get loopy off her nerves.

"The King is about to enter," a Herald announced, his voice echoing and magnified in the space. As he said so, the Oak doors opened again and everyone bowed to greet the arrival of the King. Mia looked up to see him walking in. He looked rather majestic and for the first time, she noticed how very tall he was compared to her. His robes were white with yellow patterns embroidered throughout. Mia couldn't help but look down at herself. She had to wear the yellow dress, didn't she?

The King's body guards followed closely behind him, their armor and shoes clinking loudly, which was amplified by the room. Mia kept her eyes on the King's head as much as she could. She couldn't shake off the feeling she was having, that something was going to happen and it would have something to do with her.

Eventually the King made it to the Throne and after a graceful turn, he sat down slowly and everyone straightened up. Mia noticed that he was still wearing his veil, and also noticed those closest to her shifting uncomfortably, no doubt wondering what horrors lay behind it.

"The King has acknowledged the great efforts made by Madam Ava and all those present to help take care of all these women here with us today," the herald spoke, his voice carrying through the room clearly. He paused to allow the echo to dissipate before continuing, "And he is aware of the sacrifices made by all in this room and thanks every single one." There were a few approving nods throughout. So far, everyone was impressed with the King's consideration.

"He has called you all here tonight to make an announcement. But first, is Mia Cambren present with us?" Mia's heart sank, and she felt spell bound to the spot. There were some whispers carrying through, and one of the girls closest to her nudged her. It was Lilia, one of the girls back home.

"Mia," she muttered under her breath. "They are asking for you." This snapped Mia out of her spell and she stepped out into the middle of the Hall.

"Yes, I am present," she declared as loudly as she could, praying her voice doesn't crack.

"Will you please come forward to meet the King?"

Mia bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment before making what she observed would be the long walk to the King. Every step sounded like thunder to her ears. Her heart was pounding hard and she tried to discreetly wipe her now sweaty hands onto her dress. She worked very hard to keep a straight face and walked with as much dignity as she could muster. The throne seemed so far away yet she kept going, refusing to stop. Refusing to falter or hesitate. Though she knew what would happen next, she refused to allow it to stop her from moving forward and running away. She knew the only direction was forward. She would have to face whatever happened head on.

As she got closer, she couldn't help but stare directly at the King. It was almost like she and him were the only ones in the room, and she willed him to feel her fear and doubts. She also wanted him to see how brave she was, how determined she was to face him with courage beyond her abilities. She was her own person, her own being. And she could do this, no matter what. She would make it down this hall.

When she finally arrived, she still refused to look away, watching him boldly. She saw him lean forward, and knew that he saw her determination and fearlessness for looking at his face, though hidden behind the veil.

"Mia Cambren," the herald started. "You have been chosen by the King himself to be his wife, the Queen to His Majesty, and a Mother to the People. Accept the King's decree: You are to be wed in a fortnight," He declared with such clarity that it rung deep within her.

As the whispers exploded in the room, Mia couldn't help but ignore them all as she continued to fix her eyes on the King, for she knew that if she looked away for even a fraction, she would falter.

"I accept the Decree," she stated, the empty words echoing in her head.


End file.
